Widowmaker
Widowmakers are a large strain of Chimera, and are the approximate equivalent of a human tank. Overview Widowmakers are spider-like creatures that make use of their barbed fore-talons to attack enemies though they have been observed to make use of explosive globules that they spew out in combat much like the Sapper. Human forces are known to suffer from a high rate of casualties when engaging these beasts. However, in addition to serving a heavy support role for the Chimera, the Widowmaker has been known to have a rallying effect on the other Chimeran strains. As such, the presence of a Widowmaker on the battlefield can turn the fortunes for the Chimera turning a defeat into a victory. Attacks with high-explosives or vehicle-mounted weapons should focus on the creature's face or body. ''Resistance: Fall of Man The Widowmaker first appear in the London outskirts level "Ice and Iron" after a VTOL bring a M-12 Sabertooth near Nathan Hale's position, and later in Thames, and Tower. Strategy *It has been recommended that high explosives or vehicle mounted weapons should be used when engaging these creatures. Typical target spots recommended are the creature's face or the body itself. *Near the end of the game, after the two Stalkers, a Widowmaker (two if it is on hard or superhuman) will expose itself. A good method is to run inside and to the second floor of the nearest house when you started the level, then use the LAARK to get it down to low health, then use the XR-005 Hailstorm to finish it off. *Though after unlocking the Splitter, the weapon is highly effective against the Widowmaker. That same strategy can be applied in the level where, after the ride in a Stalker, you encounter yet another Widowmaker. Remember to keep moving when fighting a Widowmaker, because it attacks with its legs, and has a long range attack with it's globules, unlike the Sapper. Resistance 3 Widowmakers makes a return to ''Resistance 3 and have been drastically altered from their original appearance; they appear more massive than in Fall of Man, and seem to have a general build change as well. Furthermore, it is confirmed that Widowmakers are among the many feral Chimeran strains that are rejected from the Chimeran hierarchy, and are hostile against military Chimera. Interestingly, Widowmakers have gender identity; Females can be identified by their red spots on their necks, as mentioned by Charlie Tent. The strain's males unprecedentedly travel in packs as witnessed by Doctor Malikov and Joseph Capelli in Pennsylvania. Strategy 's secondary fire.]] *Similar to Brawlers, Widowmakers have weak points that can be identified on their red-colored sections on their body, which can be seen with an Auger and must be shot in order to kill this abomination. *In addition, the player has to avoid the acid that the "Widowmaker" spits, because it takes away considerable amounts of health, especially in Superhuman mode. Enemy Journal Gallery Image:WidowmakerPS2.jpg|The original Widowmaker from Resistance's early PS2 design phase. widowmakerretribution.jpg|Widowmaker concept art in Resistance: Retribution. ''Resistance: Fall of Man'' Image:Widowmakerart.jpg|Concept art. Image:Widowmaker comparison.jpg|Size chart comparing a Widowmaker to the other Chimeran strains. Image:Widowmaker.jpg Image:Resistance-fall-of-man-20061110064422873.jpg ''Resistance 3'' Image:Resistance 3 Widowmaker.png|A Widowmaker seen as a cameo in the background in the live-action trailer of Resistance 3. Image:widowmakerR3.jpg|Concept art of a Widowmaker behind John Paquette, lead writer of Resistance 3 during a Gameinformer interview. Image:Widowmaker_by_chainsawdroid-d49391t.jpg|3D model Image:Resistance-3-Bug-Chimera-Thing.jpg|Skinned 3D render of a Widowmaker's head. Image:Resistance-1280x960 (1).jpg|The Resistance 3 article for Eurogamer. Image:Resistance 3.jpg|A Widowmaker in the E3 2011 demo. Image:Capture.jpg R3-TtNYC 7.jpg|A pack of Widowmakers preparing to overrun a train which Joseph Capelli and Dr. Malikov are on. Trivia ''Resistance: Fall of Man'' *"Widowmaker" refers to something, usually a weapon, which is very effective at killing; this comes from the idea that killing a fighting soldier will "make" a widow of his wife. The name is probably also a reference to the black widow spider, given the creature's spider-like appearance. *Widowmakers are thought by the British Military to be responsible for the deployment of Leaper Pods.Resistance: Fall of Man, Leaper Pod enemy intel *In the European teaser trailer for Resistance: Retribution, a Widowmaker appears as part of a statue. ''Resistance 3'' *According to a side note written in the Widowmaker's enemy journal in Resistance 3, Widowmakers appears to prey on Ravagers. Sources Category:Chimera Category:Resistance: Fall of Man Enemies Category:Resistance 3 Enemies